


Sweetly Shy

by flickawhip



Series: Carmella Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Carmella loves flirting with youWritten for the Imagines Blog





	Sweetly Shy

\- You can’t help smiling shyly when you see Carmella  
\- You love her  
\- Even if you aren’t sure how to admit it  
\- Carmella seems to love you in reply though  
\- She’s always around  
\- Always gentle  
\- Always kind  
\- She loves how shy you get  
\- Even when all you can manage for her is a small shy smile  
\- She doesn’t mind  
\- She’s used to it  
\- Even if she does tease you a little  
\- “Hey blushy...”  
\- You smile every time she calls you that  
\- It’s become a pet name  
\- “Hey ‘Mella...”  
\- She smiles  
\- She loves when you call her Mella  
\- “Come home tonight?”  
\- For the first time this is less flirting  
\- More an open invite  
\- “Possibly...”  
\- You murmur the word  
\- She smirks  
\- Toying with her hair  
\- Employing begging eyes  
\- A light smile on her lips  
\- In the end you give up  
\- “Alright... alright fine...”


End file.
